Talk:Under Observation/Strategies
The Youtube video in the startegies has music which contains curse words that I'm not sure is appropriate for this site. I'm not sure where to put this or if it needs to be addressed at all. --Rycen 11:13, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Yes after viewing it, it did have inappropriate language, so while the video in itself does show a strategy, this site is not the place for it because of the language content. Please feel free to replace the video with another version that does not have inappropriate language. -- 05:04, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Strategies well i went in with blu/nin blu/nin and rdm/whm. i was 2/2 no ni drop but still some fairly good drops ^^. Not so bad for the first time going in. --Yve 05:14, 15 January 2008 (UTC) I did 4 runs with 3 BLM/WHMs on October 25, 2008. The Sobbing Eye used Stun so often that it effectively rendered one BLM useless for the run. She literally could not get a spell off for well over 2/3 of the fight. As soon as Stun dropped, SE would re-stun her. This happened on 2 of the 4 runs and, predictably, we lost those on those 2 runs. I'm writing this because I don't see any mention of Stun on the main page or the Strategies page. It can be a real issue. --tahpo 19:56, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Went with 3 BLM/WHMs and was very disappointed. Sobbing eyes used Breakga and that was the end of the story. Because this is an area attack it didn't matter if our backs were turned or not. --Emmm 22:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Went in today with g/f and LS mate, setup was RDM/BLM, NIN/WHM, and (me)DRG/NIN. I had never heard of this setup before, so I was a bit skeptical. This was compounded when we wiped in the first 20 seconds on run 1. However. We tried it 5 more times, and it worked out pretty well. RDM/NIN kites Sobbing Eyes up and down the walkway, NIN/WHM faces away from one of the compound eyes, keeping shadows up, and casting paralyna and Cure on the DRG/NIN whenever he is paralyzed or hurting for HP. DRG/NIN kills the first Compound Eyes, and as soon as the first one is down, slowly have the RDM bring the Sobbing Eyes back up the walkway, keeping distance til the second Compound Eyes is dead. As soon as second Compound Eyes is dead, DRG attacks Sobbing Eyes, and RDM can nuke if they want, mainly it's gonna be the DRG killing it, so as long as the NIN/WHM and RDM/BLM are keeping everyone healthy at this point, you should be ok. Not the fastest fight (took about 10 minutes each time), but it's solid, we did it a total of six times, and we wiped the first, third and 4th tries before we got the hang of it. But the best part? My DRG walked away with a shiny new Peacock Charm, which dropped on the 6th run. There's 1.9 mil I won't have to spend the next month farming for, wOOt! --NothingWay 4:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Other Kite Options In the note section of the strategies for Under Observation I noticed a bullet point saying: : "Many jobs with healing capacity and/or damage reduction can likely be the "kiter" for the Sobbing Eyes while BLUs or NINs work on Compound Eyes. I successfully kited 4/4 as BRD/NIN with double Paeon up." From my experience with Bard as a kite I've had a streak of 2 losses. If BRD/NIN as a kiter is possible does the BRD/NIN have to have a large boost in CHR to pull this off? From my experience Lullaby has stuck 0% of the time. From what I know the mobs should be resistant to sleep in this BCNM but does that mean they are resistant to the spell Sleep due to there darkness resistance or every sleep effect spell (like Lullaby)? Without Lullaby it seems quite difficult to kite as BRD, so if Lullaby can stick about how much CHR do you need to make it stick? Or if you just never mind using Lullaby with bard then how would you kite with no way to slow down the mob or even bind it? --Aion January 3 2009